eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Moors of Ykesha Timeline
Dropship Landing Zone *75 Carried Away in the Wind *75 Distributing Tasks *75 A Wrench in the Plans *75 Unique Appendages *76 Unique Flyers *76 Unique Opportunity *76 Unique Alloys *76 Hail, Fair Reptiles! *76 Purchasing Metal *76 Rummaging for Salve *76 Gnomish Keepsakes (opens up quests from Ranger Rim'za'ai) *76 A Cannon to Sail By (allows you to use the Cannon at U.J.L.) *76 Missing Crew... and Ship Parts *76 The Signal *77 The Missing Link *77 Boosting the Signal *78 Assistance for Firmroot (sends you to Firmroot Moot) *Bogstrutter's Field Guide to the Moors of Ykesha *Ship Out (tradeskill faction quest) U.J.L. 1.0 (Unintended Jettison Location) *77 Sow the Seed of Destiny *77 A Stinky Suit *77 Cultural Differences *77 A Nuknok Delicacy *77 An Unwelcome Task *77 End Processing *77 All Systems... Down *77 Sufficient Samples of Thullosian *78 The Mysteries of Ykeshan *79 The Mysteries of Tik-Tok *76 Soko-Flee *76 Knock the Nuknok *76 Putting A Spin On The Matter *76 Rust Buckets *76 Cod, That Was Horrible *76 Taking Inventory *76 Scrapping for Scrap Metal *76 Fangs for the Assistance *78 Retrieving the Artifact Heroic Firmroot *79 Ruined within the Ruins *78 An Unusual Congregation *78 Void-Touched Venom *78 Void-Touched Vocation *78 A Sharing of Intelligence *78 An Essential Repair *78 An Essential Repair, I Swear *79 An Essential Repair, For Real This Time *79 Tonal Reciprocance *79 A Dirty Job *79 The Adventures of Bonk *79 Greenmist, or Not Greenmist *79 Unlock Their Secrets *76 Fighting Swamp Foot *79 Suspiciously Sokokar-ish *79 To be Tagged, or Not to be Tagged *79 Soko-What? **Prove Ye Be a Swabber **Swabber the Deck - Beltza Gizzardslurper **Swabber the Deck - Yurip Honorbound **Swabber the Deck - Delivery to Gunthak's Shanty **Swabber the Deck - Stock the Loft *79 A Higher Purpose **Officer Training - Chieftain Irtzit Bloodweaver **Officer Training - Deliver to Brokenskull Rock **Officer Training - Sir Vipwi Marrswatch **Officer Training - Deep Sea Diving *79 *79 *79 *79 Grobb *78 Making an Ally of Grobb *79 Over the Hills and Far Away *79 Ramble On *79 Communication Breakdown *79 Bring It On Home *79 Gator Snacks *79 Bleach the Leech *79 The Egg Harvest *79 The Walking Billboard *79 Gator Infestation *79 Sharp of Tooth, Long of Tail *80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part I *80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part II *80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part III *80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part IV Tupta *78 Endear Oneself to Tupta *79 Homage on Ancestral Grounds *79 Help Haunted **79 The Spirit Sees All **79 Fallen But Not Forgotten **79 The Old String of Betrayal **79 Not Really Deep or Murky, Actually *79 A Curious Sort of Patient *79 No Guts, No Healing *79 Clinical Trials for Trees *79 Deliver the Guts * 80 Termite Troubles, Part I * 80 Termite Troubles, Part II * 80 Termite Troubles, Part III * 80 Termite Troubles, Part IV The Overlook *76 Midday Perk Tillage Patch *80 Culling the Corruption *80 Starve Them Out *80 The Case of the Missing Fungus *80 Give it a Rest *79 Vile Strider No More *79 Corpses Galore *79 Vile Crystals Shadowed Cleft *80 Frying Small Fish *80 Strike the Strikers *80 Agents All About *80 A Rat's a Rat's a Rat *79 No Bites for New Recruits *79 Poor Unfortunate Sifters *79 A Fishy Population Balance *80 Fruit of the Sea *80 Spice It Up *80 Fish and Eggs? *82 Something in the Water *79 Getting Inked *79 Grandpa Hates Sharks! *79 The Allure of Fishing Lures *79 The Wing's the Thing *79 Ocean Delicacies *79 An Exotic Ykeshan Specialty *79 Secret Spices *80 Strike the Strikers *80 Agents All About Item triggered * Lore and Legend: Boarfiend * A Rune Awakening: Moors of Ykesha (Sorcerer only) * Vengeance for the Fallen starts from examining a skeleton at -2256, -1064, 725 Heritage and Signature quests * Trail to the Past (Heroic) from at dropship landzone * The Shadow Odyssey Timeline (Heroic)